naruto uzamaki the new beginings
by naga the vamp
Summary: femnaru and femkyuu naru/neji kiba/hina pairing Naruto is a girl and is seen as the hero of the village her father Minato Namikaze is still alive. this is Naruto's story if she was really thought of as a hero by the village and still had her father.
1. the new beginnings

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto but have changed some things to where I own changes. I own any oc of my design.

A.N. I will try and make each chapter 2000 words.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon speaking**"

"_**Demon thoughts**_"

Chapter one: the beginning.

Twelve years ago…

"The kyuubi is attacking!" an Anbu said to Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage. "What I'll be right there!" he said. He disappeared and reappeared at the hospital. "Kushina I'm sorry but I've got to ask you something that I wouldn't ask anyone else." Minato said to his wife. "Yes honey what is it?" Kushina said. "I need to use our newborn daughter in a jutsu to seal the kyuubi or the kyuubi will destroy the village." He said. It pained him to have to do this to their daughter and make her go through this but he had no choice. "Minato you can use her it's the only way and I'll personally be there to help you through the outcome." She said as she handed him their daughter Naruto. "Thank you my hime I'll be back after this ordeal is over." Minato said. She sighed and went to sleep. What she didn't know was there was a man outside the window in a black cloak with red clouds.

Minato was at the scene where the kyuubi was attacking. "**Minato where is that snake his chakra permeates this village and if I have to destroy the whole thing to get to him I will!**" kyuubi said as she flicked a tail and leveled about twenty trees. "Snake?? You mean Orochimaru he is banished from this village due to experiments he conducted." Minato said. "**That snake killed my family with his forbidden jutsu I want his blood!!**" kyuubi roared. "Kyuubi I have to seal you or I will be seen as a conspirator in destroying the village, but I understand what you are going through so I will give you a choice when I seal you in my newborn daughter. A: watch over her and you will have the freedom to get the revenge you want or B: you will be trapped." Minato said. "I **will gladly watch over your daughter like she was my own kit seal me Minato.**" Kyuubi said. Minato made the hand seals and sealed kyuubi but gave her freedom to help his daughter.

The shinigami appeared. "Minato you know I require a sacrifice to complete this jutsu when it's a bijuu." The shinigami said. "Yes I do and I am willing to give you my soul…" Minato said. "Wait Minato you have too much to live for I will give my life." Hiruzen Sarutobi said. "My friend I cannot punish you like that!" Minato said. "Nonsense I gladly will sacrifice myself I am old as it is I cannot run the village again they need you." Sarutobi said. The shinigami nodded and took the third hokage's soul to complete the seal. Minato then carried his daughter back to the village. The villagers praised Minato as he came in. "villagers this is your real savior I have put a burden on my own daughter she holds the kyuubi in her so that it cannot ever take this village again treat her like the hero for she deserves it!" the villagers cheered and then he went to the hospital and found Kushina gone. "Nurse! Someone has been kidnapped from this hospital!" he yelled and nurses came in. they gasped and tried to find any trace of the kidnapper but found none. Minato mourned his loss for years after that and found nothing when he finally got over the loss he was changed. Then six years later his daughter joined the academy. Another six years pass after that. This is where our story starts.

Present…

Naruto Uzamaki woke up to her alarm going off. She yawned and turned it off. She walked through the complex and found her dad in the kitchen. "Good morning dad!" she said as she rushed over to her father and hugged him. "Hello Naru-chan you have the test today so do well on it and I'll take you out to get some ramen." She smiled and hugged him again and ran out to the academy. When she got there she met her friends. "Hey Hinata!" she yelled to the Hyuuga as she ran up to her. "Naruto! How are you? Want to spar after the tests?" Hinata said. (A.N. Hinata is not as weak or stutters in this she has confidence due to Naruto helping her out with her jutsu and sparring with her.) "Sure Hinata you're on!" Naruto said. She then saw Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey Kiba! How are you?" she said. "Hey Naru-chan. So how do you think we're going to do today in the tests?" he said.

Akamaru barked and jumped out of Kiba's jacket to lick Naruto. "Hi to you too Akamaru and Kiba you are going to do fine." Naruto said. They walked into the classroom to see Iruka there. "Class sit down you need to get out a piece of paper and a pencil so you can start your tests." As they did that they sat down and started the written test in fifteen minutes everyone was done. "Ok now then keep your tests and turn them in when your name is called." Iruka said. The names were called and then it finally got to Naruto and she approached the room where the proctors were. "Ok first thing you are to do is make a henge of either Iruka or Mizuki." The proctor said. She did the hand seals and henged Iruka. "Ok good now you are to make two bunshin of yourself they can be any kind." The proctor said. She made a fire bunshin and a wind bunshin and then she made everyone bow. "Ok good now approach the desk." They said as they gave her hiate and she bowed and tied it around her neck. She then went out with a big smile on her face.

Hinata and Kiba clapped and she joined them. She then caught looks from Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey Uchiha your not my type so quit giving me those glares." She called surprising him that she had caught him. The fan girls of Sasuke gasped and started to yell. She then sat down by Hinata and Kiba. "So what bunshin did you use?" Kiba said. "A fire and a wind." she stated. Kiba looked at her and laughed. "So you going anywhere after this?" Kiba said. "I'm sparring with Hinata after this." Naruto said as Iruka came out. "Good job all of you now go meet your parents out front and come back tomorrow for your teams." Iruka said. The class cheered and ran out the door. "Dad I did it!" Naruto said. She found him by Hiashi Hyuuga. "So did I dad!" Hinata said. They ran over and hugged their fathers. "Ok Naruto ready for our spar?" Hinata said. "You bet Hinata." As they got into their stance they waited for Hiashi to start it. "Begin!" he said.

They went and fought in earnest she was using her gentle fist and Naruto was using her kitsune-do. She had been taught this by a voice in her head and it was the strongest taijutsu she knew. She countered her strikes and she got her strikes countered. They were being watched by everyone and then it drew to a tie Hinata had her hand by Naruto's heart and Naruto had her hand in the shape of a claw at her neck.

They put their hands down and bowed to each other. Their fathers clapped and Hiashi took Hinata home while Minato took Naruto to the Ichiraku Ramen and they had some ramen. "So Naruto how was the test?" Minato said. "It was good dad I used a fire and wind bunshin to pass." Naruto said. He gave her a pat on the head and then had to go back to the hokage tower. She then went back home and gave herself some training going through the kata of her kitsune-do. She then got done and went to go take a shower she stank. She finished and brushed her long blond hair and got dressed in a kimono so she could go out on the town. She went to the Inuzuka compound.

She knocked and Hana answered. "Hey Hana is Kiba here I was going to go out and walk around town with him?" Naruto said. "Yeah let me call him." She said as she yelled for him. "Yeah Hana I'm coming." He called as he saw Naruto he ran up to her. "Naru-chan I was just about to go to a party with the other genins." Kiba said as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. She walked with him to pick up Hinata and then went to the Akamichi household where the party was. Chouji answered the door and let them in. they went in and saw Shino, Ino and Shikamaru there already. Then they started to party they had a great time and then they were joined by Sasuke and Sakura.

Finally after they were done partying they all went home and when Naruto got home she saw her dad. "Hey dad how was your day?" she said. "Good Naru-chan how was the party?" he said. "It was great but I'm tired and need to get up tomorrow for the teams." She said as she gave him a kiss and went to bed. The next morning she woke up to the alarm and got dress in her ninja outfit. She tied her hiate around her neck and went to find her father with breakfast. She gave him a kiss and ate her breakfast and then took off to the academy. When she got there she went to class with Kiba and Hinata and then Iruka came in and told the teams "team seven will be Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jounin leader is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Shino Aburambe, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. Your jounin leader is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi. Your jounin leader is Asuma Sarutobi. Wait here for you jounin and then leave with them to where they ask you to. Iruka said as he left.

Naruto was banging her head against the desk and cussing at her luck. She sighed and decided to meet her team and went over to where Sakura was clinging to Sasuke. "You are so embarrassing Sakura." She said. Sakura glared at her and then their jounin instructor came in. "team seven come with me." Kakashi said as he read his book. She went with him and Sakura and Sasuke followed. They went to the roof and Kakashi put away his book. "Ok let's get to know each other." He said. "Tell me you likes, dislikes and goals." "Shouldn't you start sensei to show us?" Sakura said. "Okay my likes are I don't want to tell you, my dislikes are you don't need to know and my goals are personal." Kakashi said.

"Haruno you first." "okay my likes are… she looks over at Sasuke and giggles… my dislikes are blonds who hate Sasuke and my goals are… she looks over at Sasuke and giggles again." Sakura said. "Ok you next Uchiha." Kakashi said. "My likes are few, my dislikes are fan girls and my brother and my goals are to get revenge and rebuild the clan." Sasuke said. "Ok Uzamaki you last." Kakashi said. "Ok my likes are my father and friends and ramen, my dislikes are arrogant people and ramen taking too long to cook and my goals are to become the next hokage." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and then got up. "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow and don't eat anything or you will be sick tomorrow you will do your last test if you pass you are officially genin if you fail you go back to the academy." Kakashi said and disappeared. Naruto then went home and got changed out of her Ninja outfit and then got changed into a kimono. "So who's your jounin instructor?" Minato asked. "Kakashi Hatake." She said.

A.N. finally done with this chapter please read and review and tell me how it looks I am doing this for the first time.


	2. bell test

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto but have changed some things to where I own changes. I own any oc of my design.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon speaking**"

"_**Demon thoughts**_"

Chapter two: bell test

Naruto woke up the next morning to her alarm. She was ready for the day and so she followed what her teacher said and didn't eat breakfast but did eat a quick snack due to the fact that she was hungry and it would abate her hunger for however long this test was she also took a couple of her snacks with her so that she could have a quick snack just in case. "I'm off dad see you later." She said as she ran to the bridge. She got there and saw that Sakura and Sasuke were waiting already. "What took you so long?" Sakura screeched. "I grabbed a snack so that I could be prepared." Naruto said. "Kakashi –sensei said to not eat." Sakura said. "Yes he said to not eat breakfast he said nothing about a snack." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed and then sat there and grumbled about why she didn't think of that. Naruto sighed and took one of her snacks out of her kunai pouch and gave it to her. "Here eat this it will keep you full for six hours without really taking up any room." Naruto said. Sakura took it and ate it she thanked Naruto and Naruto went over to Sasuke. "So did you not eat either?" Naruto asked. "No I had a snack like you I saw around his rule as you did and grabbed something small." Sasuke said. She nodded and they waited for three hours for Kakashi when he finally came. "You're late!" Sakura screeched. "I got lost on the road called life." Kakashi said. "Yeah right you were late and you know it." Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei what's our test." Naruto said as she took out her other snack and started to munch on it.

"So I see that you didn't listen to me." Kakashi said. "Oh actually I did I didn't eat breakfast all I ate was a snack." She said as she munched. "So then you each have to get these bells from me." Kakashi said as he took out the two bells. "Kakashi-sensei you only have two bells." Sakura said. "Your right well then I guess one of you will be going back to the academy." Kakashi said. He took out an alarm clock, "at twelve when this goes off if you haven't gotten a bell from me you fail." Kakashi said as he disappeared. The three disappeared in different directions. As Sasuke got to Kakashi first he got ready to fight him. Then out of nowhere he got pulled underground up to his neck. As he appeared again right beside Sasuke he leaned down. "Remember always look underneath the underneath." Kakashi said. As he left he saw Sakura, "Hmm let's see if she can see through this." Kakashi said as he performed the seals. "Narakumi no Jutsu." As leaves swirled around Sakura she saw a vision due to the genjutsu and she fainted.

Then Kakashi took off towards Naruto and found her by the water. She was sitting like she was waiting for him. "Ahh so you finally came for me Kakashi sensei well let's get this over with." She disappeared and reappeared behind him and tried to grab a bell. He disappeared and then she got ready to fight off anything that he came at her with. "So you're fast good you'll need to be." He said behind her and she disappeared to a tree and then disappeared to the alarm place. "Why did she leave she doesn't have the bells?" he checked and he only had one bell. "Wow she's good." Kakashi said. He then went back to Sasuke and found him gone and went to Sakura and found her gone. "Looking for us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said behind him and he found himself surrounded. "Ok guys lets all get him at once for that bell." Naruto said and they all used a jutsu. Naruto used his fire clone to hold onto Kakashi while Sasuke used his Gokakyuu no jutsu and engulfed Kakashi in flames as Sakura grabbed the bell. "That's for being late." Naruto said. As she went up to Kakashi. "So who got the bells?" Kakashi said. "We all did." they said as they showed him three bells. "I only had two so where did you get the third?" Kakashi said. Naruto flicked her bell and it went up in flames. "You got us so did we pass or not." Naruto said. She sat there and looked at him. "You guy's got the idea and that was teamwork so you all pass you are now genin."

Kakashi said as he pulled out three bento boxes. "Here's lunch." Kakashi said as he handed them each a bento. He then let them eat. "So do you guys know what my basic rules that I live by?" Kakashi said. "If you disobey your commander your trash but if you leave you teammates to die your worse than trash." "So if you commanding officer tell you to leave your teammates then you are to disobey him or her?" Naruto said. "Yes if it means the life of a fellow ninja being saved then you are to." Kakashi said. As she thought that over she ate her bento box. "Meet me at the hokage's office in one week for our first mission. Meet me here tomorrow for our first training session." Kakashi said as he disappeared. Naruto went home and took a shower after she trained by doing her kata.

She then went to the hokage's office. "Hi Naruto you here to see your dad?" the receptionist said. "Yep he in his office?" Naruto said. "Yes he is." Naruto went to the office his father was in and saw Minato behind a stack of papers. "Hey dad how are you?" Naruto said. "I'm good Naru-chan how was your first day with Kakashi?" Minato said. "It was good he had us do a bell stealing test." Naruto said. "Hmm well then did you pass or you back at the academy?" Minato said. "I passed the test was a teamwork test and I also got one of the bells all on my own." Naruto said. "That's good well I'm almost done with this stack and then we can go." Minato said as he signed here and there on the papers. He was like he said done soon and then he took his daughter out to go train with him. "So you want to spar again dad maybe this time I'll win." Naruto said. She got in her fighting stance and they disappeared and were going so fast that they could not be seen.

"I see you've gotten better Naru-chan." Minato said. "Well I do have a fast opponent to spar with and I usually spar with a Hyuuga so why wouldn't I be fast." She said as she hit him in the leg and the stomach. "Ok you win you finally hit me not once but twice." Minato said. She hugged him and they looked to see Kakashi watching. "So that's how she is so good sensei." He said as he walked up to Minato and Naruto. "Yeah she and I do a friendly spar every other day if she doesn't spar with Hinata." Minato said. "Kakashi-sensei I'll show you what I can really do some time I knew you were holding back so I held back in the test." Naruto said. Kakashi took out his book and started to read it. "So Kakashi still reading Jiraiya's books I see. "Yeah I am it helps me concentrate." Kakashi said. "Kakashi-sensei you know that's a bull faced lie you are a pervert and that's why you read that book." Naruto said.

"So I see she got you ability to sense when someone is lying." Kakashi said. "Yeah well it is pretty useful trait for any ninja to have so I taught it to her and got it ingrained into her head." Minato said. "So Naruto you going to train tomorrow in a spar against the Uchiha or am I raining you personally." Kakashi said. "Sasuke doesn't have the sharingan yet so I'll go against him." Naruto said. Kakashi then disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Dad lets go home I'm tired and need to take a shower." Naruto said. "You could take a bath and then go to the hot springs." Minato said. "I haven't been to the hot springs in so long thanks for the idea dad!" Naruto said and went and took a quick bath she then went to the hot springs and relaxed.

She found Hinata there relaxing and climbed in next to her." So Hinata are you here relaxing after your test too?" Naruto said. "Yeah it was brutal but it was fun." Hinata said. Naruto sat in the springs till she felt rejuvenated and then got out and dried off. "You want to go walking around the village?" Naruto said. "Sure but first I need to go by my house and make sure dad doesn't want me for anything." Hinata said. "Ok I'll come with." Naruto said. They both got dressed and then went to the Hyuuga complex. They were met by Hinata's father and were ushered in. "so Hinata you wanted to go somewhere?" Hiashi said. "Yes father I wanted to go out on the town with Naruto and be gone all day." Hinata said. "Ok well you two have fun and I'll see you at dinner Hinata." Hiashi said. Hinata hugged him and went to walk out of the complex. "Hinata. How are you?" someone said behind them. "Hi Neji-nii-san." Hinata said. Naruto eeped and jumped cause she didn't hear him. "H…hi N…Neji h…how a…are y…you." She said stuttering up a storm. "Hi Naruto why are you stuttering did I scare you?" Neji said as he walked towards her.

She froze and then fainted. "Neji now look at what you've done." Hinata said. "I've done? What do you mean I didn't do anything?" Neji said. "You don't get it she fainted because of you." Hinata said and sighed. She took out some smelling salts and waved them in front of Naruto's nose. Naruto was up in a bolt. "Damn it Hinata you know that drives my nose crazy!" she said as she rubbed her nose. "Great now I can't smell anything." She grumbled and then saw whose arms she was practically in. "h…hi Neji h…how a…are y…you?" Naruto said turning red. "Naruto I'm doing well now don't faint again please." Neji said as he walked away and rounded the corner. "Naruto if you like him that much then why don't you tell him?" Hinata said. "I can't get the courage to do that it's like I become meek around him and I just can't be anywhere near him without stuttering up a storm." She was ashamed at this and hung her head. You are fine you just need to become more comfortable around him." Hinata said.

They walked out and almost ran right into Kiba. "Hi Kiba you coming to see me?" Hinata said. "You bet Hinata so where are you and Naruto going?" Kiba said. "Around town to the shops so that we can pick up some things." As she said this he went and walked beside them. "So Naruto was that your eep I heard while coming up to the complex?" Kiba poked. "You heard that!" she said highly embarrassed. "Yeah but its ok well then where to first?" Kiba said. "Ok first place is the weapons shop I have an order from dad to pick up." Naruto said. They went to the weapons shop and then bought the order and then they put it into a scroll. Naruto was their seals master he knew a lot of seals and was really good at them. She then walked out to the street where Kiba and Hinata were. They went shopping everywhere and then they each went their separate ways. Naruto got home ate dinner then went to sleep.

A.N. whew done with the second one well then please review I could use the constructive criticism.


	3. training day part one

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto but have changed some things to where I own changes. I own any oc of my design.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon speaking**"

"_**Demon thoughts**_"

Chapter 3: training day part one

Naruto woke up and stretched she was up early and so she grabbed herself some breakfast and went through her kata. She went and took a shower afterward and headed off towards her teams training ground training ground seven. She saw Sasuke there going through the normal kata of the academy he had no teacher of any other kata. "Hey Sasuke what's up." Naruto said. "Hey Naruto you here to train?" Sasuke said. "Yeah I'm here to train what are you doing other than going through kata's that you have memorized?" Naruto said. "Hey there is no other kata's that I know other than the ones they teach you at the academy." Sasuke said.

"You could find a mentor and learn from them." Naruto said. "Yeah but that would take a lot of time that I can't find I need time alone and this part of the morning is all I get." Sasuke said. "That's how it is being famous for something." Naruto said. "You talk like you know." Sasuke said. "Well until about six years ago I was in your shoes you see the famous one was the container of the kyuubi and that is me I grew up in the fame and I didn't like it." Naruto said.

"I had forgotten about the kyuubi attack that happened my family was really thankful of you for living with what you have to save the village." Sasuke said. "So you remember now but I don't want people to remember me that way I want people to remember me that I was a great Konoha ninja and that I served my village to the best of my abilities." Naruto said. "I can see that as a good life goal better than mine." Sasuke said. "Yeah your life goal is to avenge your family. You know that will only make your life empty when you're through with it." Naruto said. "But my brother he killed all of my family and all of my life after that I have only wanted to kill him." Sasuke said. "You mean you don't know how to live without killing him don't you?" Naruto said. "Yeah all I want is to avenge my family." Sasuke said tears coming down his face. Naruto kissed him on the cheek and said," I'll teach you how." He hugged her and cried in her shoulder. "Is there anything that you can focus on that's not revenge?" Naruto asked.

"I've always wanted to rebuild the clan back to where it could have been I mean it was good and all but it was corrupt even I could see that. Naruto nodded and hugged him. "You know I will be here to help but I will not help you rebuild your clan in a personal way I like someone else." Naruto said. "I wasn't going to ask you you're too much of a person that I will have to rely on I don't want that in a wife. No I want someone kind and caring someone who will approach me when I need comforting and you're not there someone who truly loves me not someone who loves the fact that I'm the last of my clan." Sasuke said. "So you want someone who wants you for you and not for the last of the Uchiha's?" Naruto said.

"Yeah I do I want someone true to the fact that I'm a person not a clan." Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a hug and then watched him go through his kata again. She helped him with some key points that he was missing. "Sasuke I've got an idea you say you don't know any other fighting style well why don't you make one I can give you some pointers and help you create it." Naruto said. "Well okay we need to work on finding my strength first and my weaknesses then we can find out what I can do to overcome those weaknesses." Sasuke said. "Ok first you have to show me how you fight." Naruto said.

She got up and got into a basic fighting style one that was only used for testing out certain things of a style. "Ok now come at me with everything your hundred percent." Sasuke went and started to fight her she blocked a move and then spun. She then caught his arm when he came at her with a full frontal assault. "Ok rule one full frontal assaults are out you can only pull them off if your enemy is off balance." Naruto said. She then let go of his arm and he rubbed it. "Ok now come at me your fastest." Sasuke disappeared and she blocked his attacks and then when he over extended himself she caught his arm again. "Rule two attack quickly only when your opponent is not in front attack from behind or the side." Naruto said. Again she let go of his arm.

"Ok your attacks are strong but when quick get sloppy so we are first going to work on getting your speed up." She said. "Now then there are a few things that I need to point out one you need to make a style that focuses on strength and less on speed but uses very little power or you are going to get tired. Two you need to make it so that when you get to a barrio you can adapt that means making your style versatile in how you do it. Third and finally we need to make it to where gaining speed will help it so that when you do get faster then I will be able to have some things that you can work on." She said. "So what should I have the beginning kata be. "Try some strong jabs while walking in a circle like this she sat there and showed him an example of walking in a circle while doing some different kinds of attacks. He then got p and started with a circle. "ok a kata that is for beginners usually has eight attacks one for each cardinal point on a compass and when you step in that point you should you that set attack and that's how you will train yourself." She said.

"Now here's what my initial kata looks like." She said as she got into a stance that was foreign to him. Her hands went to look like claws and she started at the lower her first step she did a basic jab and her second step she did a spin and a jab third step she jabbed with her other one and then fourth did a spin on it. She then did a step and kicked low then did another step and kicked medium the third step she kicked low with a spin and the last she spun and kicked medium. "Ok now then that is done really fast and it is based on speed now yours will be eight steps too and it can either be in a circle or straight line." Naruto said.

He opted to go in a straight line and did his first step. He took a step and did a strong right jab then a second and took a strong left jab. He then did a strong right hook and a strong left hook. Then he did a strong forward left slug and a strong forward right slug. Then the last two he spun right and had his arm out to do a strong hit and then did the same thing only left spin. "that is really built for power ok well then lets go to town really fast and get you some weights." She said and they walked to the ninja accessories shop they bought two ten pound weights for his wrists. Naruto told him to put them on and put his wrist guards over them. He did so and found that it was harder for him to move his arms and that he would have to get used to it. "How can weights make such a difference I mean its only ten pounds?" Sasuke said as he lifted his arms. "They are on a place on the body where the weight is optimally distributed around that portion of your arms. Now it will make your hits slower until you get used to them but they will be stronger." Naruto said.

They went back to the training ground to find that Sakura had arrived. "Naruto what are you doing with my Sasuke?" Sakura said. "Sakura when did I become your Sasuke and she's helping me do something to get stronger so we were out getting the stuff needed." Sasuke said. He had more emotion showing than usual and showed that he was A. offended and B angry. "Sorry Sasuke I know you're not mine I got carried away." She said. But her inner self was screaming. "So Naruto what did you get for Sasuke that makes him stronger?" Sakura said. "That Sakura is me and Sasuke's secret you'll find out though in about two weeks because we'll have to get new ones. It may be sooner that we have to if Sasuke works hard but in about two weeks we'll show you because then we'll have made progress." Naruto said.

Sasuke showed a smile that was not one of his usual brooding ones. This caught Sakura off guard because she never saw him smile like that in the whole time of the academy. He was happy genuinely happy. She grumbled and then went and walked away. "Sakura you want to know what you'll be doing today?" Naruto said. "What will I be doing today?" Sakura said in a bored tone. "You'll be training with Kakashi-sensei while I and Sasuke spar." She said. "And how do you know this Naruto?" Sasuke said. "Because Kakashi-sensei asked me who I would like to spar with today and I said you." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura was furious at this and went to punch Naruto when Naruto grabbed her wrist and then locked her arm behind her back. "You might want to get faster if you want to actually hit me." Naruto said with that same smile on her face.

"Naruto you are trying to get on Sasuke's good side so he'll like you aren't you?" Sakura said. "two things one I don't like Sasuke and two I'm already on his so called good side I'm helping him in ways that only a friend could and me and him have come to an agreement we are friends but we are never going to be lovers." Naruto said. Sakura relaxed and Naruto let her arm go.

"Why is it you are going after Sasuke is it because he's the last of his clan or is it that you care for him as a person?" Naruto said. "I care for him as a person of course." Sakura said. "you are lying I can tell its all over your face and what's more even if I couldn't you don't even know Sasuke at all so how could you like him as a person?" Naruto said. Tears were in Sakura's eyes she was being told the truth and in that instant all of the lies that she had spun in her mind broke apart she was bewildered and confused and didn't know how to respond to that. She was thinking really hard at the main reason why she liked Sasuke and could only find one true. She got pulled into the last of his clan like everyone else. "You're right Naruto ok to tell you the truth I really don't know completely why I like Sasuke but the main part is that he's the last of his clan." Sakura said. "There now reality hurts but if you really want to like Sasuke and him like you back you have to get to know him as a person and fall in love with the real him not any of the stereotypes that he's had to live with for the past six years." Naruto said.

To be continued…

A.N. Whew done with that wow sorry for not posting sooner I had problems getting my computer to work after I had to wipe the whole thing and start from scratch. God bless 1 gig memory sticks. Review please and give me some feedback and pointers on anything that could make the story look better visually in later chapters or anything that could help.


	4. training day part two

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto but have changed some things to where I own changes. I own any oc of my design.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon speaking**"

"_**Demon thoughts**_"

Chapter four: training day part 2

Sakura was thoughtful on that she didn't even yell at Kakashi-sensei when he came two hours late. Sakura came to a conclusion she would get to know Sasuke better and then she would make her decision. "Oh hi Kakashi-sensei ready to teach me some jutsu?" Sakura said when she finally noticed him. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings if I was an enemy ninja you would be dead." Kakashi said while reading his book. "I know Kakashi-sensei but Naruto gave me something that I needed to think about and sort out in my head." Sakura said. "so then lets get started your first thing to do is to show me what jutsus you know and then well see what I have to teach you." Kakashi said. Sakura used a bunshin and a henge she also used a substitution jutsu. "That's all I know it's the stuff I learned at the academy." Sakura said. "You know Sakura you have great chakra control your reserves aren't that high yet you used those jutsus efficiently you would probably be a good genjutsu user so I will teach you this." Kakashi showed her the seals and then showed her what it would do.

He then went and read until she had mastered it. He looked over at Sasuke and Naruto and then decided to watch them. Naruto was standing there blocking hit after hit not fighting back and Kakashi knew that Naruto could win this easily but then Naruto grabbed his arm when he over extended his punch and say something to him. He nodded and then they started up again. It was like Naruto was trying to teach Sasuke and every time he messed up he would get his arm caught and told a pointer and then it would start up again. One thing he noticed was that Sasuke's hits were sluggish and that he was breathing harder than he should be at this point. Then one of his hit barely tapped her and she put down her guard and they sat down. "Hm I wonder what they are doing Naruto's supposed to be sparring and yet he hasn't done a single punch it's like he isn't fighting he's teaching?" Kakashi said and flickered over to where the two were sitting.

"So you aren't fighting why Naruto?" Kakashi said. "Why would I fight someone who's at a disadvantage in more ways than one to the point where a hit would more likely break the assailant's own hand? No I'll go and just teach him till he becomes a challenge and then you'll see me start to spar." Naruto said. Kakashi was bewildered and then he saw something interesting Sasuke's arms hung limp like they were sore from working. "So Sasuke what's with your arms they looked like they failed you when you did that last punch?" Kakashi said. "Just getting used to some added weight." Sasuke said. Kakashi was puzzled but then Sakura came over. "I did it Kakashi-sensei I learned the genjutsu." Sakura said. "Good well that's all for today." Kakashi said as he disappeared and left them.

"Well Naruto I think you just confused a jounin to no end." Sasuke said. "I know fun isn't it?" Naruto said with a huge smile. "Well I'll be seeing you two later I need to find someone." Naruto said as she disappeared too. "Did she just disappear like Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said. "Um I think she did." Sasuke said. "So Sasuke you want to go somewhere not on a date or anything just goes somewhere to talk?" Sakura said. "Sure Sakura lets go to the Uchiha complex." He said as they got up and walked through the village. "Um Sasuke I want to get to know you better and then I'll decide if I want to stay just your friend ok." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her and nodded he was catching stares from a lot of people and sighed. "Sakura once we get there would you like something to eat?" Sasuke said. "Um sure Sasuke." She said.

They got to the Uchiha complex and Sasuke took her to his house and started making her some lunch. She waited and soon he came out with two sandwiches. "I know it's not much but I'm a horrible cook." Sasuke said. "It's fine Sasuke." She said. She took a bite of the sandwich and found that she liked it. They ate in silence and then Sasuke was the first to speak up. "You know Naruto made me have a revelation same as you mine helped me decide about my life goals and see where I should be putting my energy." Sasuke said. "Oh really how did she do that?" Sakura said. "She made me see that the way I was going I would have no reason to live after I completed my goal I would be empty so she helped me find out who I really am." Sasuke said.

Sasuke got up when he saw that they were done eating. "Come I want to show you something." Sasuke said. Sakura stood up and walked with him to a place with tons of flowers. "This is my thinking place I haven't been here since the Uchiha massacre. Before there were only a few flowers now there's this. Each flower represents a person in that massacre each flower lets me know that I have got to find some way of making my family greater than it was before." Sasuke said. "So why haven't you come here since the massacre?" Sakura said. "Because it's a place Itachi showed me when he was still my brother." Sasuke said. "So it reminds you of your brother?" Sakura said as she saw that he was about to cry. "When I find him next time I will want one question answered. Why." Sasuke said.

"Sakura my family now that I think of it would have been massacred no matter what. They were corrupt with power. They wanted to have more and it proved to end them." He said. As she looked at him with this revelation she saw he was crying. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Sasuke it took a lot for you to tell me that didn't it?" she whispered in his ear. "yeah but you wanted to know more about me so here I am this is the real me a lost child that knows no matter what he would have lost his family one way or another." Sasuke said. Sakura stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to be lost anymore you could have me help you find your way again." Sakura said. "You could help me in that way just by being there and through the hardest of times by me." Sasuke said as he turned around in her arms and hugged her.

"You can trust me to be there even if it doesn't work out between us I will always be there." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled and then they parted and Sasuke went up to the lone tree in the center of the flowerbed. He motioned for her to come and she came and sat by him. "You here that on the breeze? It's my family my corrupted family and yet for how corrupt they are seeing as they were planning to kill the hokage they still have it in their hearts to love." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and listened to the wind. "So then how about we come here once a day every day we're in town and not on a mission and we sit here to remember them?" Sakura said as she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I would like that you and me paying tribute to the people in my life that were important." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around her and they sat there together. "You know if your family was going to do something to get them killed why then did you have a vendetta on your brother?" Sakura said.

"Because he left me he left me and became a person that wasn't there for me anymore." Sasuke said as he sat there. Sakura saw he was at tears again and she snuggled up to him and he smiled and hugged her close. "Sasuke I've made my decision I like you for you I could care less if your clan has over a hundred or if it's just you I want to be with Sasuke not the Uchiha clan." Sakura said and it was evident in her voice she meant it. "Well Sakura you are the first person to actually want to get to know me and I've showed you the real me so Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke said and she snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss. "Yes Sasuke I will." (A.N. it may seem rushed but this is my first swing at it and they are just going to be boyfriend/girlfriend for a while.)

Sasuke got up and walked with her to go around the village. "Sakura there's one thing that I need to do before we go anywhere so let's go to the hokage's office. Sakura walked with him and he got to the hokage's office. He went in and went up to the receptionist. "Yes what do you want Sasuke?" she said. "Can I speak to the hokage?" Sasuke said. "Yes he's in his office third first door through the right hallway." she said. Sasuke and Sakura walked to the hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes come in." Minato said. "Hello hokage-sama I have a favor to ask you." Sasuke said as he and Sakura entered the room. "Ah Sasuke I was wondering when you would come here." Minato said. Sasuke was caught off guard. "You knew I was coming?" Sasuke said. "Yes here this is what you came for isn't it?" Minato said as he handed Sasuke a scroll. Sasuke opened the scroll and found it was a pardon for Itachi and a request that he come back to the village. What really got him was it said in the scroll that Itachi's mission was completed. "What does it mean that his mission is completed?" Sasuke said.

"I sent your brother on a SS class secret mission that has lasted six years." Minato said. "the mission included to murder of every Uchiha that was planning to turn against the village and then to infiltrate the organization called Akatsuki he has been sending me information on the organization and his mission lasted until you got to the point where you have forgiven him for what he did to your clan." He said. Sasuke was amazed and then bowed and turned to leave. "Sasuke take that scroll to the aviary and choose the large black bird attach it and give the bird this and it will fly off to where your brother is and we should see him back in about two days with one other person that wants to join the village as a ninja Itachi has vouched for this ninja and I am allowing him to join." Minato said. Sasuke smiled and ran as fast as he could to the aviary and found the bird. He put the scroll in the holster on the birds back and gave it the treat and the bird flew off amazingly fast. Sasuke and Sakura watched it go and then went walking around the town.

"So you finally get your brother back?" Sakura said to him. "I know isn't it just wonderful." Sasuke said he was radiated happiness. He and Sakura walked and found Naruto Sasuke ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Naruto I now get my brother back!" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and hugged him back while the other people around looked at the strange show of affection and shrugged.

A.N. ok there I got it all done and I hope you like the twists I put in it now anyone has any helpful feedback and I will try to use it in future chapters.


	5. two days later

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto but have changed some things to where I own changes. I own any oc of my design.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon speaking**"

"_**Demon thoughts**_"

Chapter five two days later

Today was the day Itachi was coming home and he should be here any minute. It was early that he was going to be home so Sasuke didn't show up for training and even Kakashi was probably there by now even though he's usually really late. Sasuke saw Kakashi appear out of the corner of his eye. "Sasuke there you are why are you here you should be at training ground seven?" Kakashi said. "_Good Naruto and Sakura didn't tell him why I'm here and there he comes._" Sasuke thought as he saw two approaching figures. Sasuke darted out the gates and ran up to the thinner of the figures.

"Brother! You're here!" Sasuke said as he hugged the thin man. Kakashi was confused and didn't hear Sasuke's yell of joy then he saw Sasuke walking back with the two men talking to the thin one. "… so how was your trip you've got to tell me about it and what you've been doing for the past six years. I've missed you." Sasuke said within earshot of Kakashi then when they got closer to the village Kakashi recognized the one that Sasuke was talking to.

Kakashi drew a kunai and had it at Itachi's neck in a second. "Itachi Uchiha what are you doing showing your face here you are a missing ninja that the bingo books say kill on sight?" Kakashi said and that's when Itachi calmly took out the scroll that Sasuke sent him. Kakashi read over it and sighed he put down the kunai and then walked back away. "Sasuke come to the training grounds when you're done." Kakashi said as he gave back the scroll and disappeared. "So little brother ol Kakashi is your jounin leader?" Itachi said. "Yeah I'm on a team with Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said as he smiled and walked with Itachi to the hokage's office. "Ok little brother you need to get to your training so go on off with you." Itachi said as him and his partner entered the building.

Sasuke went and ran to the training grounds and saw Naruto and Sakura going at it. It was his day to be taught by Kakashi and so he went to where the jounin was. "Ah there you are Sasuke ok well let's see here you're a katon user so you will like this jutsu here's the seals and when you master this jutsu then come talk to me." Kakashi said as he showed him the seals to a katon jutsu. Sasuke did the seals and worked at it till he mastered it. Kakashi went over to a tree and started to read under it. "He looked over at Naruto and Sakura and saw them at it again they had rested and were sparing again. Naruto was faster but was currently caught in a genjutsu so she was fighting with no sight on the target. She was doing really well though and she finally got in a good hit that did two things destroy the genjutsu and make Sakura go flying. Naruto disappeared and caught her before she hit a rock and stopped her.

She put Sakura down and then they bowed to each other. "Good spar Sakura you did really well." Naruto said. "How can you see me when I had that genjutsu on you?" Sakura said. "I can't be affected by genjutsu it's something unique to me and me alone no matter what I am not affected even if it's a SS class genjutsu." Naruto said. "So the ninja's greatest technique and you can't be affected by it." Kakashi said.

"Yeah it's weird no genjutsu can hold me." Naruto said. "_**That's probably because you're not a normal ninja you're a jinchuuriki**_**.**" A feminine voice said in her head. "_Who are you?_" Naruto thought as she looked around. "_**It's time you knew who taught you while you slept all these years and has protected you since birth.**_" The voice in his head said. Naruto blacked out and went to a world that was very weird. She looked and saw a jungle like landscape and saw a fox sitting and looking at her. "_**Come I will show you the way to her.**_" The fox said. "She followed the fox and saw a beautiful woman with red hair and nine fox tails. "_**Hello Naruto I am Kyuubi no Yoko.**_" Back in the real world Naruto was currently in the hospital after being taken there when she blacked out. Team seven was there and then Minato walked in.

"hello Minato-sensei I don't know what happened one moment she was up talking with tons of energy and the next she was unconscious." Kakashi said. "Calm down Kakashi she's fine she's just meeting with someone that is important and an even higher than SS class secret." Minato said. "There is nothing above SS class secrets that's as secret as they get." Sakura said. "There is if not even the daimyo knows this." Minato said. "What do you have up your sleeve sensei?" Kakashi said. "My little secret that I have to ensure that Naruto has someone to protect her when I'm not there to do that." Minato said. "So she is protected could this have anything to do with the way that she is not affected by genjutsus?" Sasuke said. "yes it does because like most people will tell you one for a genjutsu to work you have to be at the same power as the person you are using it on and Naruto has two levels of power her normal level that we always see and another that is hidden and only comes out when needed." Minato said as Naruto stirred.

"Man reminds me to tell her next time to give me a warning before blacking me out that hurt." Naruto said as she looked around to see her dad and her team. "Hi guy's dad we need to talk to someone about making sure I'm not someplace hard and rocky when they make me black out." Naruto said. "So I see you've met her then." Minato said. "Yeah really nice and you know for some reason and she said you would explain it she kept calling me her kit." Naruto said. "Yeah about that she told me years ago that she would watch over you like you were her kit so that's why she calls you that." Minato said. "Hey not to be nosey or anything but isn't a kit a baby fox?" Sasuke said.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Sensei you didn't that thing attacked the village!" Kakashi said. "She was coming after Orochimaru who killed her family so she was attacking the thing that was permeated with his chakra she wouldn't have attacked if the damn snake hadn't provoked her into doing so!" Minato said. "Naruto did you talk to who I think you talked to?" Sasuke said. "Yeah and she's really nice and caring and feels really bad for what she did." Naruto said. "Naruto you told him!" Kakashi said. "I only told him something that everyone knew but forgot he just now pieced together what you two are arguing about." Naruto said. "Why am I the one left out the loop?" Sakura said. "I'll tell you later Sakura but I'll only tell you as much as I told Sasuke you have to piece together the rest." Naruto said.

"ok now then now that you three either know or will know soon this is above a SS class secret it gets told to no one got that or do I have to put seals to stop you." Minato said looking directly at Kakashi. "I wouldn't say something about my best friend that would get her life in danger." Sasuke said. "She's a teammate so I stand by my motto." Kakashi said. "She's a friend so I agree with Sasuke I won't do anything that would hurt her in any way." Sakura said. "Ok you three are not to speak of this and the only one who can say anything is either Naruto or I..." Minato said. Minato then left and went back to his office. "Naruto so is everything sensei said true?" Kakashi said. "You want to ask her yourself?" Naruto said as she closed her eyes she opened them again and they were a deep red.

"**Hello Kakashi the copy ninja.**" Naruto said in a more powerful but also feminine voice. "So you know who I am?" Kakashi said. "**I should I am one of the nine guardians of this realm more specifically I'm a guardian of Konoha.**" The new Naruto said. "If you're a guardian than why did you attack us?" Kakashi said. "**Minato told you it was that snake he came and killed my mate and kits he will die by my hand when I find him.**" Naruto said. "So Orochimaru is the reason you attacked us seems a little harsh for one person attacking a whole village." Kakashi said. "**I was enraged you know what that's like Kakashi the copy ninja you've felt hate before like those poor Iwa ninjas that happened to kill Obito Uchiha.**" Naruto said. "Obito was a teammate and he was my best friend he was like family to me." Kakashi said as he lost his composure. "**Think how it would feel losing family Kakashi Hatake the son of the white fang.**" Naruto said. "keep my father out of this he died protecting those he loved and cared for he was the reason that I was able to continue going on as a ninja he helped me realize that if I don't defend my friends and family then other people will die." Kakashi said as he shuddered. "**Sorry Kakashi if I hit a nerve but what I said had to be said so that you would see that I was beyond the brink of reason.**" Naruto said and closed her eyes again when she opened them they were back to his bright blue.

"You get the answers you wanted Kakashi you understand now that she was within reason to go berserk." Naruto said. "Yeah she made it clear she's got my trust as long as she shows that she deserves it." Kakashi said. "Naruto you said you would tell me so what's this about?" Sakura said. "You know how there was a hero for the village that was the container for the demon Kyuubi no Yoko?" Naruto said. "Yeah she was someone that was praised as a hero and she was the hokage's daughter and…" Sakura stopped. "That girl was you. You are the container for the demon Kyuubi no Yoko! And if you're the container then that voice and the person you talked to that is protecting you is the Kyuubi." Sakura said. "Yes and I will only use the power I have to defend the village." Naruto said. She then got up and shooed the two boys out while she got dressed. Afterwards she went with Sakura and found Sasuke and Kakashi talking to each other. They saw Sakura and Naruto and walked out the hospital.

"Well our training is basically over for today so I will see you three tomorrow." Kakashi said as Naruto went to go find her friends and Sasuke and Sakura went to go to the Uchiha complex. Sakura and Sasuke first went to the thinking place and then after paying their respects they went and found Itachi and a new guy that had blue scaly skin and looked sort of like a shark. "Hello little brother and this must be Sakura. This is my partner Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi said. Kisame smiled and started to wrap up his sword. "How do you do young Uchiha?" Kisame said. Sasuke and Sakura talked with Itachi and Kisame for a while and then Sakura had to go home.

"So Sasuke you ready to train in the Uchiha taijutsu?" Itachi said. "I'm actually making my own taijutsu since I couldn't learn that one so I would like to continue with that." Sasuke said. "Oho so who is helping you build this is a two man job especially in the fact that you need someone to spar with that will help you fine tune it?" Itachi said. "Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki is helping me." Sasuke said.

A.N. wow third chapter in one day I'm on a roll. Please review and give me some hints to make this better.


End file.
